This study attempts to measure the effect of both economic and noneconomic factors on the probability of migrating and on the economic returns to migration. Data from the Panel on Income Dynamics conducted by the Institute for Social Research, University of Michigan, are used for the analysis. This is a longitudinal data base extending over five years, and allows comparisons of results of the traditional cross section analysis with analysis of individuals and families over time.